Famous Last Words
by vegetasbubble
Summary: Its the War between good and evil, and Draco Malfoy is fighting his father, Lucius. With Lucius now kneeling before his son in terror of his life, Draco reminds him of what a horrible life he has given his son. HBP friendly.


**Title: Famous Last Words  
Rating: M (Mature)  
Contains: Death, Violence, Cursing (Foul Language)  
Story Stype: Songfic, OneShot, Complete  
Characters: Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy  
Genre: Angst, Drama, Action (Mild Romance)  
Pairing: Mild Draco/Hermione  
Song Used: Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance**

Draco Malfoy, covered in blood, wand in hand, stood on the corpse filled battleground that was once the happy school grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. He heard the familiar sound of death spells, the sight of the gren curses flying from a wand into a body and watching that body slowly falling to the ground almost made him vmit. To know that he had killed people that day, and now holding his wand out at this one man, the one man that had made his life a living hell since he was born: Lucius Malfoy.

_Now I know __  
__That I can't make you stay__  
__But where's your heart?__  
__But where's your heart?__  
__But where's your...___

This was it. Lucius Malfoy held no wand, was kneeling before Draco begging him to spare his life and convince his son that he had changed. Draco knew not to believe a word of the shit coming out of his mouth. Seeing his father snivvelling like a coward before him made Draco feel a lot better than that morning.  
"You...are the sickest fuck I have every had the dismay of knowing," he spat at his father, "and you should know by now father...that the life you wanted me to leave will follow you to the grave. I am an honest man now father. For nearly eighteen years I have lived in the shadow of being know as Malfoy Jr, one day to take over from you, but I spit on that now. The very notion of joining you or that sick fucker Voldemort makes me want to vomit."

"Draco... I plead with you. Do not take the life of the man who brought you into the world," he murmmered, "Do not kill me. I beg you."  
"And how many wizard begged you today father! Ron Weasley begged you to let him live for his wife Lavender and their unborn child, yet you tourtered him before you had the balls to kill him."  
"He deserved it."

_And I know__  
__There's nothing I could say__  
__To change that part__  
__To change that part__  
__To change..._

"And mother? Did she deserve it when you cursed her, over and over, and then beat her so hard it hurt? That it killed her? That you killed her slowly with your fucking fists? How did you think I felt when I walked in and saw you! Standing over her dead body, her blood everywhere, on you, on the floor and you had the fucking wit to tell me she deserved it."

"She did! The fucking bitch was fucking Snape. Your fucking godfather! My best fucking friend was fucking MY wife! How did that make me feel Draco!"  
"Oh God. As if you didn't know. They have been fucking since I was born. Even I knew that when I was five. I walked in on them once. I was happy. Happy that motehr found someone who would actually love her. And then you killed her! Had the fucking plesure of killing MY mother and then killing Snape. You're heartless. A heartless fucking bastard."

_So many__  
__Bright lights, they cast a shadow__  
__But can I speak?__  
__Well is it hard understanding__  
__I'm incomplete__  
__A life that's so demanding__  
__I get so weak__  
__A love that's so demanding__  
__I can't speak_

"Draco, you must understand. What I have done for you all these years was out of love. I love you son, and you will remember that. No woman, man or creature can change that. I am your father."  
"You haven't been a father for a very long time," Draco spat, "and you're swrong. A woman has made me see everything as it is. Even you. She has taught me what I can have. She gave me the courage to fight you tonight. And I'l be glad when I am looking down on your dead corpse."  
Lucius snarled and his eyes then looked up at his son.  
"No woman will ever love you as much as the Dark Lord will."  
"Well, thats where you are wrong father." Draco laughed. "I found a woman that makes me happy, body and soul. And I know it will make her, and everyone else in the world happy to see the end of you."

_I am not afraid to keep on living__  
__I am not afraid to walk this world alone __  
__Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven__  
__Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Lucius let out a horrible, evil laugh.  
"Its the mudblood," he said, "isn't it? You've been fucking her and you're taking her side over the side of your own father."  
"No! I haven't fucked with her, I have made love to her. Not all women are toys you can fuck then throw away, as you belive them to be. I happen to love her and nothing you can say can stop that."  
Lucius laughed again and then went dead quiet.  
"What about her lover? That Krum?"  
"They haven't dated for nearly four years."  
A cold look came over Lucius's eyes.  
"You don't have the balls."

_Can you see__  
__My eyes are shining bright__  
__Cause I'm out here__  
__On the other side__  
__Of a jet black hotel mirror__  
__And I'm so weak__  
__Is it hard understanding__  
__I'm incomplete__  
__A love that's so demanding__  
__I get weak_

"Do you remember Draco?"  
"What!" he snapped at his father.  
"Remember the promise you made. All those years ago."  
"Yes I do, but I don't care. Pansy can go and get stuffed."  
"You promised on your thirteenth birthday. That you would marry her and keep the pureblood reign continuing."  
"Thats the good thing about not caring, father" Draco spat out the word very harshly, "you can take back promises."  
"Your mother would not have allowed this!"  
"No! What my mother would not have allowed was me marryng some fucking slut when I can fall in love. What she would have wanted was for her only son to be happy. What she would have wanted was for her husband to not fucking kill her!"

_I am not afraid to keep on living__  
__I am not afraid to walk this world alone __  
__Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven__  
__Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

In the distance, they could hear the sound of a killing curse and the blood curdling cry of Lord Voldemort meeting his end.  
Draco turned to his father and smirked.  
"See? Harrry has defeated the sick fucker and now...all I have to say are the words and you will follow him to hell."  
"I do not care. Draco!" he shouted, pulling his cloak sleeve upwards, "Can you not see!" Draco looked at his father's arm, and indeed the dark mark was still there. Burning brightly and full of colour. That could only mean one thing.  
"There is another lord," Draco whispered before shouting the killing curse, his father falling dead on the stone ground beneath them, dead before he even hit the ground.

_I am not afraid to keep on living__  
__I am not afraid to walk this world alone __  
__Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven__  
__Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Draco wasn't stunned with the fact that he had just killed his father.  
He wasn't sad that his father, the man who gave him life, was now lying dead at his feet.  
His fear was instead growing.  
He could feel the dark mark- a mark he had gotten in hopes that Voldemort would belive he had joined them, the mark that allowed him to spy on the Death Eaters for the Order- burning, something it only did when the Dark Lord was growing strenght.  
There was a new Dark Lord.  
But who?

_These bright lights have always blinded me__  
__These bright lights have always blinded me__  
__I say_

Draco ticked off the names in his head.  
It wasn't his father. Dead.  
His Aunt was the first to die that night. Dead.  
It wasn't his Uncle (Regulus), Neville Longbottom (to Draco's surprise) had killed him. Dead.  
Wormtail had died at the hand of Ron Weasley before Lucius killed him. Dead.  
Fenir was killed by Lupin. Dead.  
Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson (and their familie) were most likely among the many corpses lying on the ground. Dead, Dead, Dead.

Who was it!

_I see you lying next to me__  
__With words I thought I'd never speak__  
__Awake and unafraid__  
__Asleep or dead_

A soft, small hand slipped into his own (the one hanging by his side not holding his wand) and Draco turned to see the soft brown eyes he loved so much.  
"Hermione" he whispered. She smiled and looked down at the figure at his feet. Gasping she turned and hid her face in his chest. His shirt (the blood still on it) soaking her tears.  
"Potter?"  
"Alive."  
"Voldemort?"  
"Gone."  
Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, the woman he intended to marry. But what of this new Lord? Who was it?  
"Anyone still living?"  
"Harry's helping Ginny. McGonagall's keeping all the death eaters that survived in the dugeons. Snape-"  
"Snape!" Thats who it was! How could Draco be so stupid. After what had happened he should have know. "Hermione, listen to me and answer me quickly. Where is Snape?"  
"Helping Harry and Ginny."

(_How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me__  
__(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak__  
__(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid__  
__(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead_

Before Hermione could ask him why he asked her, Draco had run from her, towards where he could see Potter and Ginny, standing with Snape. They didn't see it coming.  
Harry couldn't dodge when Snape yelled out the death curse.  
Ginny couldn't run when Snape grabbed her by the neck and twisted it.  
McGonagall couldn't scream before Snape sent a killing curse her way.  
"Snape!" Draco couldn't stop him as Snape aimed his wand at Draco and yelled the curse.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me__  
__With words I thought I'd never speak__  
__Awake and unafraid__  
__Asleep or dead_

It hit his chest hard. Pushing him back against the ground, the green sparks still light in his eyes. He could hear Hermione screaming.  
"I'm sorry...my love," he whispered. Snape walked over to him and pointed his wand at Draco, watching his eyes roll back in his head before he lost all breath.  
Hermione raised her wand but was not fast enough, Snape yelled another killing curse- how many he had cast that night was a mystery- and watched as the beautiful brunette fell dead onto her dead lover, their pitiful half-breed inside her stomach dying with them.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me__  
__With words I thought I'd never speak__  
__Awake and unafraid__  
__Asleep or dead_

Snape was not a stupid man. He was never to be messed with. When he learnt of the attack against Hogwarts, he told Voldemort that just in case something were to happen, that the dark Lord make him the heir.  
Voldemort agreed and the deal was complete.  
Now, as he stood over dead bodies- his fellow death eaters, his once master, his previous staff, his past students, his godson, the fussy bookworm mudblood and most importantly, the body of the Boy-Who-Lived, Snape realised something.

He had won.

_I am not afraid to keep on living__  
__I am not afraid to walk this world alone __  
__(Or dead)__  
__Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven__  
__Nothing you can say can stop me going home__  
__(Or dead)__  
__I am not afraid to keep on living__  
__I am not afraid to walk this world alone __  
__(Or dead)__  
__Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven__  
__Nothing you can say can stop me going home__  
__(Or dead)__  
__I am not afraid to keep on living__  
__I am not afraid to walk this world alone __  
__(Or dead)__  
__Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven__  
__Nothing you can say can stop me going home___

Well. There's the end of that one. What did you all think? Sorry for all the death, but it worked out well. Comments would be loved.


End file.
